Generally, a cultivation method with drip irrigation system has been proposed as forcing culture, which promotes growth of crops cultivated in a greenhouse or large farmland by feeding proper amounts of water and nutrients to the crops.
This cultivation method with drip irrigation system is executed by drip hoses. The drip hoses are branched off of a high-pressure water pipe, namely, a main water supply pipe, to supply water in a drip fashion to a ridge and furrow where crops are cultivated.
However, the cultivation method with drip irrigation system has a problem in that water injection holes may be torn or water may be dispersed when high-pressure water is supplied to the drip hoses, thus causing a waste of water.